People often go to the beach or sit by the side of a swimming pool for long hours during warmer weather. This activity often occurs in semi-pubic venues such as, for example, a beach club or a communal swimming pool, or, for example, on a cruise ship. In each of these venues there are generally multiple beach chairs provided for the attendees, members of the club, or guests. People often compete for the better chairs and the better locations. This competition is often expressed through bathers placing their paraphernalia on the beach chair, including their towel. They then may go off, for example, to swim, to chat, or to eat, and then return, hoping to find their belongings intact. Sometimes they spread out their towel on the beach chair before they leave, with some personal belongings spread over it.
Often upon return, they have been swimming and they want to sit on their beach chair. If not having done so previously, they spread out their towel and lie on the chair. The problem with this procedure is that the towel is not affixed to the beach chair, and thus it can move around, and in fact, often falls down, remaining only half on the beach or lounge chair and half off.
Another problem with this mode of beach chair use is that bathers often bring suntan lotion, sunglasses, an iPod or other media player, music player, etc., a book to read, their wallet with their valuables, as well as other assorted items with them to their beach chair. When they get up to go swimming or to go buy a drink they do not wish to carry all this paraphernalia with them. However, at the same time, they are concerned that their paraphernalia, especially their wallet and valuables, could be stolen.
Finally, people often enjoying resting their head on more than just the flat surface of a beach chair as may be covered by a towel or beach chair cover. However, to carry a portable pillow is a further addition to what is often a burdensome set of objects and paraphernalia and most people tend to be reluctant to do it. Moreover, the pillows people tend to have at home are neither waterproof nor designed for poolside use so they often go without.
What is needed is a device that can enhance a beach or lounge chair experience and at the same time address the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.